caraphernelia
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Orang bilang Luhan harus berhenti jatuh cinta pada memori, namun di sinilah ia—memungut fragmen yang tertinggal lima tahun silam, berharap bisa menyatukan kepingnya." [hunhan - manxman - oneshot - foreword is up!]


_" **O**_ _rang bilang Luhan harus berhenti jatuh cinta pada memori, namun di sinilah ia—memungut fragmen yang tertinggal lima tahun silam, berharap bisa menyatukan kepingnya."_

* * *

 _ **S**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _M_ _ **a**_ _l_ _ **f**_ _f_

— _ **c**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _a_ _ **p**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **n**_ _e_ _ **l**_ _i_ _ **a—**_

 _(n.) sebuah kondisi di mana seseorang mencampakkanmu namun meninggalkan semua barangnya—termasuk memori menyakitkan_

 _[standard disclaimer applied]_

 _[oh sehun – lu han]_

— _ **c**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _a_ _ **p**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **n**_ _e_ _ **l**_ _i_ _ **a—**_

 _ **S**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _M_ _ **a**_ _l_ _ **f**_ _f_

* * *

Luhan tak menyangka jika ia bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Seoul, Korea Selatan, masih seperti dulu. Atmosfer di pagi hari yang merayap di paru-paru dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya masih menyimpan kehangatan dan familiaritas yang tak terjamah kata. Masih tersimpan sejuta cerita di balik senja, ada rasa menggelitik mesra di antara sapa dingin sore yang menjelang hitamnya malam, dan Luhan masih merasa begitu akrab dengan jarum jam yang berdentang di Seoul.

Mungkin karena ini adalah musim semi di Seoul—ketika apa yang bisa ia lihat di sekitarnya hanyalah rerumputan, bunga-bunga dari daffodil hingga _baby's breath_ yang menggerombol riang di antara mawar dan lily. Mungkin karena di musim semi ini akhirnya ia _kembali_. Pada sebuah rumah yang memperkenalkannya ribuan musim, jutaan hari, milyaran memori.

Orang bilang ia harus berhenti jatuh cinta pada memori, namun di sinilah ia.

Kembali pada satu lumbung di masa lalu bernama Seoul, yang menyimpan seribu frasa tak terungkap, sejuta tanya tak terjawab, segudang alasan tak tersampaikan.

Orang bilang ia harus berhenti jatuh cinta pada memori, namun di sinilah ia.

Memungut fragmen yang tertinggal lima tahun silam, berharap bisa menyatukan kepingnya.

* * *

"Jadi, mengapa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini?"

Minseok menyeruput kopi hitamnya pelan, mendelik menatap Luhan di depannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Pemuda keturunan asli China di depannya tersebut mengukir satu senyum simpel, menunduk mematrikan pandangannya pada kopi _Macchiato_ yang ia pesan.

"Kau tahu, Sehun sangat suka _Macchiato_."

Mendengar jawaban tak nyambung dari Luhan membuat Minseok memutar matanya imajiner. Ada rasa mengganjal yang sudah lama ingin ia sampaikan pada teman di hadapannya ini tentang Sehun, namun sampai saat ini ketika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan banyak hal, ia merasa tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dalam sekali waktu, menggerogoti seluruh kata dan frasa yang ingin ia keluarkan. Maka ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, di mana beberapa orang terlihat berlalu-lalang. Musim semi baru menyapa selama seminggu, namun aroma bumi yang seolah lahir kembali membawa sebuah kenangan lima tahun silam, di mana—

"Luhan."

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Minseok penuh perhatian.

"Mengapa kau kembali ke Seoul?"

Luhan menatap langit-langit kafe tempat di mana mereka berada—kebiasaan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir—dan mengerutkan keningnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memandang Minseok dengan satu senyum sedih.

"Aku—kangen dengan Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di sana?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, kemudian berkata, "Aku meminta surat pindah tugas pada atasanku. Karena perusahaan tempatku bekerja sedang buka cabang di Korea dan masih baru, jadi mereka kekurangan karyawan untuk ditugaskan kesini, dan aku menawarkan diri."

Minseok menatap Luhan tak nyaman, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dan kau—akan menetap di sini?"

Luhan membuang pandangannya ke arah konter kafe yang masih penuh sesak dengan para pelanggan, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya keluar dari sebuah jerat rasa bersalah yang menghimpit dadanya.

Lirih, ia menjawab—"Sepertinya begitu," jeda. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuselesaikan. Perlu kuulang dari awal. Perlu kususun kembali."

Ada jawaban yang tak puguh, yang penuh dengan kerahasiaan dan penyesalan. Penuh luka, harapan, sekaligus rasa takut. Minseok tahu itu, ia bisa merabanya—bisa merasakannya.

"Luhan..."

"Hm?"

Minseok mengangkat pandangannya hingga kedua matanya menatap intens keping ganda Luhan. "Kau harus tahu bahwa—bahwa banyak hal terjadi ketika kau tak ada di sini. Banyak hal berubah. Pergi, kembali, diam di tempat—stagnan. Dan Sehun..."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Minseok seolah ia menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun yang mengisi udara di antara keduanya hanyalah keheningan yang mencuat, meninggalkan Luhan dalam tanya abstrak tak terjawab.

"Min...?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika ia salah mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti ataupun menghancurkan harapan pemuda di depannya. Namun ia tak bisa diam saja. Jikapun alasan kedatangan Luhan adalah sesuai dengan apa yang ia kira, Minseok tak bisa diam saja tanpa mengatakan perihal Sehun padanya.

Maka dalam detik selanjutnya, Minseok menegaskan pandangannya pada sahabat semasa kuliahnya tersebut, menatap seolah lewat tatapan ia berhasil mengatakan pemikirannya.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar tentang Sehun, ia—"

"—sudah berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

Minseok melebarkan matanya, menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"D—dari mana kau—"

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil gelas _Macchiato_ miliknya dan menyesapnya pelan. Senyumnya belum sirna dari bibirnya, dan sebuah percik di antara kedua matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tahu semuanya.

"Minseok _-ah_ , tenang saja. Mereka sudah berakhir."

"..."

"Dan akan kupastikan, bahwa aku _akan_ bersama dengan Sehun lagi."

Ada rasa percaya diri dan keinginan yang kuat di tiap kata yang Luhan ucapkan, sementara matanya memancarkan radiasi harapan yang membuncah, yang dulu, lima tahun lalu hanya sekelebat penyesalan, rasa takut, dan kekecewaan serta sakit hati yang bisa Minseok lihat di sana.

Namun di antara kepercayaan Luhan tersebut, Minseok merasa takut.

Karena ia mengetahui kisah Sehun dan Baekhyun, dan walaupun Sehun mencintai Luhan dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya—Minseok ingat bagaimana mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di kampus mereka—iapun tahu jika romansa Baekhyun dan Sehun tak bisa dikesampingkan.

Dan juga—

"Luhan...

...kau harus berhenti jatuh cinta pada memori."

* * *

 _author's note:_

 _fanfiksi pesanan dari Oh My95L aka nek Ammy. Mintanya fanfiksi angst+NC 21. Ini hanya forewords (panjang, sih, kalau disebut forewords tapi jika saya nggak buru-buru ngepos forewordsnya saya bakal terus lupa alur fanfiksi ini so... yeah) dan cerita lengkapnya bakal di pos secepatnya. Oneshot kok, jadi chapter depan bakal langsung tamat. Thankyou and—Happy New Year. May God always be with you and grant your new wishes. May you have a wonderful 2016 and will have a super duper fantastic 2017! Have a wondrous year, my readers!_


End file.
